1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brassiere.
2. Description of the Background Art
Brassieres of this class are commonly known, and are available in a multitude of variations all over the world. They are constructed of a front section, which essentially comprises two bra cups, which come in a wide variety of different shapes, and which are connected by a center part. Connected to the respective outer lateral edges of the front section is a side panel, the free ends of which can be joined at the back of the person wearing the brassiere with a back closure. The side panels can be sewn to the front section, or they can be of one piece altogether. For additional support, shoulder straps can be provided, which connect the bra cups with the side panels in the rear. The essential function of such brassieres is bearing the weight, supporting, and shaping the bust. At the same time, such brassieres are expected to provide high wearing comfort and an appealing look. The objective is thereby a brassiere that is virtually unnoticeable, both optically and with respect to wearing comfort.
Generally, brassieres of this kind have support bands, piping, or trimming ribbons along their edges, which are attached with zigzag seams. As a result of the accumulation of a plurality of fabric layers and seams on top of each other associated therewith, such brassieres have a certain thickness in this area. Especially when worn under tight-fitting clothes, for example, tops and the like, these peripheral areas have a tendency to stand out against the outer wear, which diminishes the aesthetic appearance. This is particularly true for the upper edges of the bra cups as well as the side panels. In addition, such a thickness in the side panels causes difficulties when handling the strap buckle to adjust the length of the shoulder strap.
Furthermore, the seams in the border area of brassieres come in direct contact with the skin of the person wearing the brassiere, which can lead to skin irritation, especially with people having sensitive skin, thus substantially reducing the wearing comfort. This is particularly true for the seams in the area of the side panels because a well-fitting brassiere requires an appropriate tightness of the side panels, whereby the side panels are pressed against the upper body of the person wearing the brassiere